Alakoone the Half Dragon, Half Human
by Alakoone
Summary: This is a story for a friend, who inst with us anymore. Alakoone, if your out there. Please come back. Everything I do. I do it for you.


**A story of Love and Life.**

Alakoone was an immortal bisexual nether dragon/human (otherkin) from Shadowmoon Valley who dreamed of a life on earth after hearing the tales of glory from various adventerurs on their daily grind.

"There is this place called earth, full of trees and women!" said an Orc of Durotar, whom had witnessed the opening of the dark portal.

Alakoone had never knew how to enter this realm called earth until oneday while visiting honor hold in the Hellfire Pininsula a bright light appeared before him as he flew to the sky.

"Come forth my son, for my realm is in your need." said a bearded man cloaked in the light of the suns.

"But what am I to do there!" Alakoone said with worry. It was not everyday that a visitor from another world appeared before you, especially on from another realm.

"You are to be me, my mortal vessel on earth, go forth and show them love." the man said, in a voice that pleased Alakoones little Dragon/human ears.

A bright light engulfed Alakoone, and a sensation akin to being hugged by a thousand kittens spread through his young, fit body. "Uggghhhhhh" was the only sound he could make as the pleasure of transporting from one world to another spread through his very soul.

...

Alakoone awoke to a world he could have only dreamed of, one much more advanced than azeroth or the outlands from were he was birthed. Castles as high as the sky, streets as far as the eyes could see and vehicles not powered by horses or steam rushed below. This world was to a young Dragon/Human like him a fairytale. But Alakoone noticed something was odd about this realm, there was no magic in its air. The world lacked that which made him exist, yet he still did. Alakoone knew what this meant, that the man had appeared before him was this worlds only source of magic, and he had gifted it to him. This meant only one thing, which Alakoone shouted to the heavens.

"I must show this world love!, My Way!"

...

(LOL THERES MEANT TO BE A 2 YEAR TIME SKIP HERE THAT i MAY WRITE ABOUT ONE DAY IF THIS GETS GOOD REVIEWS, ABOUT HOW WHAT COMES NEXT CAME TO BE! SORRY, BUT I DONT HAV THE TIME RITE NOW :D)

"I can feel it Alakoone, all of your 9inch Dragon/Human penis in me...Kyah!" Said a young Man, as Alakoone thrust his fury into him.

"All of its yours, All of its theirs." Alakoone said motioning to the line of wives and husbands he had standing next to him.

Alakoone reeled back and began to shack his hips with all his fury before erupting with the force of one hundred million suns into the young mans, manpussy. He still had to take care of the rest of his Harem. Humans that he had shown love.

Next a women who went by the name of Rose...

SUDDENLY the Doctor (10th) jumped out of his TARDIS.

"I leave her for 5 minutes... well atleast from my perspective. And she goes and becomes the wife of a Human/dragon from the Realm of Azeroth... Blimey."

"Im sorry Doctor, I could not resist the power of his sexiness (its actually his dragon magic)" Rose said.

"Well not anymore, ALLONS-Y" The doctor yelled as he whipped out his long hard sonic-screwdriver.

TWEEWTWEEETWEEETWEEETWEEE it screeched as the light flashed and the sound peierced the air. All of Alakoones harem suddenly looked confused, especially the young man who was leaking fluids from his dark portal.

"You see mister Dragon Humany whatsy magijy that thing you call 'Magic' is actually a fluctuation of time and space and manipulation quarks in the atomic structure of the human brain through trans-gamma radioactive sonar particles to provide an alluring effect directed towards your draconic vibrating recievers, other wise known as your 'Whoo-ha'.. which is I might say quite impressive, HOWEVER... you have been brought down to nothing, because my dear boy. You. Messed, with the doctors companion, and therefore by extension. ME!" The Doctor said in an increasingly raised tone.

"No way its impossible... but I thought my love was pure, are you saying that I was decieved by that Man who wore suns as robes" Alakoone said, tears welling in his eyes.

"That man, was a Ryhargon spy from the planet Americanas. He decieved you to feed off the time energy drained by your draconic humany... uhhh... thingy. Im sorry, Im so so sorry. BUT, I can send you back." The Doctor said with a wyr smile on his face.

"Allons-y" He yelled as a rift in time oppened as the TARDIS used the time vortex in conjunction with the doctors screwdriver to send Alakoone back to the world he belonged.

...

Alakoone was sad at being thrown from the realm of humans, as well as timelords. He was sad that he had lost all the people that he had shown love and had thought was his, all the wives and husbands that never really loved him, but the 'magic' gifted from the white man in robed. He had lost his harem physically and emotionally. But to him.

"That Harem will always be real."

_-The End._


End file.
